moviescriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin (1992) Movie Script
# Oh, I come from a land :From a faraway place :# When the caravan camels roam :# Where's it flat and immense :And the heat is intense :# It's barbaric but hey, it's home :# When the wind's from the east :And the sun's from the west :# And the sand in the glass is right :# Come on down, stop on by :Hop a carpet and fly :# To another Arabian night :# Arabian nights :# Like Arabian days :# More often than not :Are hotter than hot :# In a lot of good ways :# Arabian nights :# 'Neath Arabian moons :# A fool off his guard :Could fall and fall hard :# Out there on the dunes # :panting :Ah, salaam, and good evening :to you, worthy friend. :Please, please, come closer. :Too close. A little too close. :There. :Welcome to Agrabah, :city of mystery, :of enchantment, :and the finest merchandise this side :of the river Jordan, on sale today. :Look at this. Yes. :Combination hookah and coffeemaker. :Also makes julienne fries. :Will not break. Will not... :It broke. :Ohh! Look at this. :I have never seen :one of these intact before. :This is the famous :Dead Sea Tupperware. :Listen. Ah, still good. :Wait. Don't go. :I can see that you're only interested :in the exceptionally rare. :I think, then, you would be :most rewarded to consider this. :Do not be fooled :by its commonplace appearance. :Like so many things, :it is not what is outside, :but what is inside that counts. :This is no ordinary lamp. :It once changed the course :of a young man's life. :A young man who, like this lamp, :was more than what he seemed. :The diamond in the rough. :The diamond in the rough. :Perhaps you would :like to hear the tale? :It begins on a dark night... :where a dark man waits :with a dark purpose. :nickers :You are late. :A thousand apologies, O Patient One. :You have it then? :I had to slit a few throats, :but I got it. :Ah-ah-ahhh. :The treasure. :Ow! :Trust me, my pungent friend. :- You'll get what's coming to you. :- What's coming to you. Awk! :Quickly! Follow the trail. :Faster. :neighs :howling :Jafar At last, after all :my years of searching... :the Cave of Wonders. :Awk. Cave of Wonders. :By Allah. :Now, remember. :Bring me the lamp. :The rest of the treasure :is yours, but the lamp is mine. :- chuckles :- Iago Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. :Jeez, where'd ya dig :this bozo up? Shh. :rumble :- Who disturbs my slumber? :- gasps :It is I, Gazeem, :a humble thief. :Know this. :Only one may enter here, :one whose worth lies far within. :A diamond in the rough. :What are you waiting for? Go on. :sighing :- roaring :- screaming :No! :Seek thee out :the diamond in the rough. :coughing :I can't believe it. :I just don't believe it. :We're never gonna get :a hold of that stupid lamp. :Just forget it. :Look at this. :I'm so ticked off that I'm molting. :Patience, Iago. Patience. :Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. :Oh, there's a big surprise. :I think I'm gonna have a heart attack :and die from that surprise. :What are we gonna do? :We got a big problem here, a big... :Yes. :Only one may enter. :I must find this one, this... :diamond in the rough. :man Stop! Thief! :I'll have your hands :for a trophy, street rat. :All this for a loaf of bread? :Whoa! screaming :- guard There he is! :- You won't get away so easy! You think that was easy?